Amor Eterno
by ReneesmeCullens
Summary: Una historia de amor acerca de Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen. Después de Amanecer. ¿Que sucederá con esta pareja? El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan...demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.

"_No existe amor en paz, siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas" Paulo Coelho._Las clases de filosofía del instituto en el fondo servían. Algo recordaba de ellas, como para encontrar frases que encajaban perfectamente en los momentos que me tocaban vivir.Nunca creí que mi vida seria normal, como toda mi familia quería que los fuese. ¿Como podría llevar una vida normal si no soy normal? Osea, soy medianamente normal, como dice mi madre. Creo que toda mi familia se empeñaba para que yo no sufriera, pero ¿Como es posible aprender a vivir sin experimentar la exquisita sensación del dolor? Es imposible. El dolor nos ayuda a sentirnos vivos, ya que después de un largo y agudo dolor llega ese elixir que nos despierta y nos produce felicidad, la que puede durar por algunos años para alguien normal o para algunos, diferentes puede ser Eternamente Perfecta ...

Es mi primer fic asi que ojala me apoyen en esta aventura de escrbir. Besos & comenten plis


	2. Capitulo 1 : Recordando

Capitulo 1: Recordando

POV Renesmee

Un año, ha pasado un año. No puedo creerlo, ¿Solo un año? Para mi fueron como cien, cien lentos y tortuosos años. Bueno es comprensible que mi familia no lo sienta así, su idea del "tiempo" es distinta a la de los seres normales, ya que pueden vivir eternamente. Corrijo podemos vivir eternamente. Tengo 7 años, vividos, pero represento 17 física y mentalmente ¿Por qué? Soy mitad vampira. Pero ese no es el punto. Ha pasado un año, exactamente un año. Entiendo el porque nos tuvimos que marchar de Forks, pero no lo comparto, no quería, no quería irme de ese maravilloso lugar, donde nací, donde crecí, donde aprendí, donde conocí amigos. Mis amigos, cuanto los extraño a los del instituto, Seth, Clara, Leah (aunque no fuera muy amiga de ella, de cierto modo la extraño), Paúl, Cindy, Thomas, y especialmente a Jacob. Recordar que no estaba con Jacob me partía el corazón. Sentí mis lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas, al igual que todas las noches desde que nos fuimos. Como extrañaba a Jacob. Cuando era pequeña, él era como un hermano para mí, con el tiempo fue convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo. En el podía confiar, podía contarle todo, sabia que no me defraudaría, nunca. Aunque unos días antes de marcharnos me sentí diferente con él, note como mis sentimientos cambiaban hacia él, me ponía nerviosa solamente con el hecho de pensar en él, y al tenerlo cerca no necesitaba nada más. Recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, al menos los que había alcanzado a conocer. Su cabello corto, perfectamente liso, negro, al igual que sus ojos, esos ojos en los que podía perderme cuando me miraba. Sus labios, carnosos, rojos, esos que podían hablarme horas y horas sin aburrirme, y cuando me mostraban una sonrisa mi mundo cambiaba, para tornarse completa y maravillosamente perfecto. Su tez morena resaltaba sus blancos dientes, que brillaban como el sol en pleno verano, en fin lo quiero mucho más de lo que creo, o sino no entendería esta necesidad enfermiza que tengo de volverlo a ver. Lo extraño de una forma inhumana. Necesito verlo, contarle mil cosas, abrazarlo, sentir su calidez. Necesito volver. No aguanto más este lugar, pero es imposible luchar contra mi familia, todos están felices aquí, o al menos eso demuestran, me gustaría tener el don de mi tío Jasper y saber como se sienten aquí. Así no me sería tan difícil pedirles volver.

- Nessie cariño, es hora de levantarse. – La voz de mi madre me despertó de golpe ¿En que momento me dormí? Ah si creo que cuando estaba llorando.

-Bella, no la molestes, Hoy será un día agotador, sabes como es Alice, creo que ha organizado algo con la excusa de que llevamos un año aquí en Escocia.- La voz de mi padre se notaba distinta, triste.

Es cierto, eso estaba pensando anoche, un año. Pero no tenía ganas de nada, por mí dormiría el resto de mi eterna vida.

- No importa papi, creo que ya estoy despierta- Rieron. – Aunque no estoy de ánimo para alguna de las fiestas de tía Alice, pero ni modo, no se puede contra ella.

-En eso tienes razón- La voz de mi tía se escucho desde el piso de abajo.

Mi madre salió del cuarto porque mi abuela Esme la llamo, creo que para preguntarle que podía cocinar para mí, no es divertido ser la única que se alimenta de comida normal. Tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha con calma, no quería hacer nada rápido. Así me pasaba el tiempo ocupada, ya que no quería pensar en lo que extrañaba.

- No entiendo Ness, ¿Porqué lo extrañas tanto?- La voz de mi padre interrumpió mi pensamiento, y me hizo volver hacia donde él se encontraba. Claro mi padre leía mis pensamientos y los de todo el mundo, menos los de mi madre. Ella me enseño a crear una barrera para que no pudiera leerlos, pero olvide crearla anoche y hoy. Escucho todo lo que pensé anoche, todo sobre como extrañaba a Jacob.- Es un maldito chucho que me quiere robar el cariño de mi bebe- Edward, siempre tan protector.

-No soy una bebe, y no es ni maldito, ni un chucho, es...es mi amigo- Sentí como me sonrojaba al pensar en él.

-¿Segura que lo quieres como amigo?, Anoche no pensabas lo mismo- Dijo con tono de burla.

- No puedo ocultarte nada papá- y no encontré más palabras. Una lágrima pequeña rodó por mi mejilla. Use mi don, el cual me permitía mostrar mis pensamientos a cualquier persona con tan solo tocarla. Y comencé a transmitirle imágenes de Forks.

POV Edward

-No puedo ocultarte nada papá-dijo sollozando y coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla, estaba usando su don para mostrarme que extrañaba Forks, que extrañaba a Jacob. Esto de la imprimación es más intenso de lo que creíamos todos. Al parecer le afectaba demasiado a Renesmee, y no puedo verla así. Tengo que hacer algo. Sé que ella quiere estar con Jacob aunque seamos enemigos "naturales", si así se puede decir, él ayudo a Bella con su embarazo, siempre estuvo con ella, creo que lo que lo ataba a ella era Nessie, aunque no estoy seguro. Bueno, son los sentimientos de mi hija. Y sé que no hay nadie mejor que él para cuidar de mi pequeña.

-Ya Ness, ve a bañarte y arreglate para la fiesta de Alice- Le dije para calmar el ambiente, ella estaba muy tensa y no quiero hacerla sufrir más y salí de la habitación, para ir a buscar a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella para que arregláramos esta situación. No sé como ira a reaccionar, ya que cuando supo que Jacob imprimo a Renesmee, Bella casi lo mato, debido a que era neófita aún.

_Aqui dejo un cap. Comenten, me dicen que tal. Besos_


	3. Capítulo 2 : Decisiones

Capitulo 2: Decisiones

POV Edward

Estaba concentrado, intentando pensar la forma de decirle a mi familia que necesitábamos volver, por el bien de la salud de Nessie, estaba sin animo de nada. Era un año sin ver a Jacob, estábamos impidiendo algo que pasaría si o si. Al menos que Ness diga lo contrario, pero creo que no será así por su modo de pensar. De pronto una mano toco mi hombro, era Bella.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo tenso- Preguntó, no sabia como decirle – Vamos, dime que te ocurre- dijo algo preocupada.

-Es… es por Nessie- Note como sus facciones cambiaban de la curiosidad a la inquietud y desesperación.

-¿Que le pasa a mi hija?- dijo con una voz desgarrante.

- Nada Bella- Intente calmarla – es solo que…- No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Extraña a Jacob- se escucho una voz desde el umbral de la puerta-Tuve una visión cuando organizaba este aniversario en Escocia- Me gire bruscamente para verla, Bella hizo lo mismo- Ustedes saben que no puedo verla, su futuro esta unido con el de Jake. Pero nos vi en Forks, de vuelta. – Mire preocupado a Bella, si bien este era un alivio para mi, Alice hizo el trabajo difícil por mí. Tenía cara de relajada. ¡Que alivio!

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, solo que no pensé que fuera tan luego. Quería que Ness tuviera una vida normal- agregó algo eufórica.

- Es que ella no es normal querida- interrumpí intentando aliviar el ambiente. Iba a decir algo más cuando Alice me interrumpió.

-¿Creen que ella podrá perdonarlos?- dijo, la mire preocupado y con duda, ¿Porque decía eso?- Jacob vino todos los fines de semana, y tiene que saber que él estuvo enamorado de su madre antes de imprimarse de Ness-

-¡Alice!- Grite- Dijimos que no hablaríamos de este tema mientras estuviéramos lejos de Forks.

-Creo que cuando Ness sepa todo, nos agradecerá por haberle ocultado un poquito de información.-Dijo Bella, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Espere que Alice se llevara a Ness a un salón de belleza, para arreglarse para la celebración. Ness no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero Alice es imposible. Reuní a toda la familia para plantear el tema. Necesitábamos decidir que pasaría con Reneesme.

-¿Que quieres decirnos?- dijo Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio de la sala de estar- No tenemos todo el día, recuerda que Alice ha preparado algo para la noche.

- Es por Nessie- dijo Bella, todos pusieron cara de preocupación- Ella,…

-Ella extraña mucho Forks- dije con un tono frío- extraña a sus amigos, el instituto, y a Jacob, sobretodo a Jacob.

-Ese maldito chucho- reclamó Rose, no se llevaba muy bien con Jacob, salvo que se tratara de autos, en eso era iguales.

-Rosalie, todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, es algo que no estaba en nuestras manos. – dijo Carlisle relajado.

- Es verdad, esto estaba predestinado.- Opino Esme siempre tan dulce.

- Creo que seria lo mejor volver, las emociones de Nessie últimamente han sido muy tristes, muy desagradables.- dijo Jasper- Alice esta totalmente de acuerdo con lo que harán, ella ya lo vio.

- Bueno, Yo extraño jugar con ese perrito- exclamó Emmet y todos rieron.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Bella.

-Volvemos a Forks- Dije con un tono de superioridad que hasta yo note extraño.

- ¿Cuando lo haremos?- Preguntó Rose – Lo antes posible por favor. Extraño el sabor de la sangre de los ciervos de por allá. – Todos asentimos.

- Creo que este viernes sería perfecto para volver.- Dijo Carlisle. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Incluso ya estábamos pensando en los boletos de avión, cuando Jasper interrumpió.

- Alice le dará la noticia a Ness esta noche, quiere que todo salga perfecto- agregó burlonamente Jasper-

-Ok- Dijimos todos y nos separamos para poder arreglarnos, ya faltaba poco para que volvieran, y había que ordenar y decorar la sala para la ocasión.

Pasaron como 2 horas creo, cuando Alice volvió con Ness, se veía preciosa, solo le cambiaria esa cara de tristeza. Ordenamos todo. Estaba perfectamente listo todo para darle la sorpresa a Nessie. Alice había preparado una pequeña fiesta en el patio de la casa. Había poca comida, solo para mi hija. Y habían jarros de sangre animal para los demás. Cenamos, Ness no comió casi nada, me ponía triste al verla así, no podía aguantar más. Tenia que saber lo que decidimos.

-Bien – dijo Carlisle- Hemos cumplido un año en estas tierras, un largo año para algunos- miro a Ness- para otros no tanto. Los felicito por adecuarse a este país, Salud.

-Salud- Dijimos todos. Note como Nessie miraba los árboles, distraída y triste.

- Nessie- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y llamando su atención- Hay algo que queremos decirte como familia- Nessie se puso de pie tímidamente- Hemos decidido… volver a Forks.

-¿¡De verdad! – Nessie dijo emocionada, todos notamos su cambio de animo- ¡No lo puedo creer son los mejores! – dijo abrazándonos a todos y soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Si, hija. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta el viernes- le dije mientras leía sus pensamientos, que eran un poco confusos y demasiado emocionados para una niña de 7 años.

POV Nessie

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo cambio cuando escuche las palabras de mi tía Alice, que volveríamos a Forks. Es lo que mas quería, lo que mas deseaba. No aguantaba más sin ver a mi… amigo. No podía más de la emoción, hasta que pensé, ¿Jacob me recordará? ¿Habrá imprimado a alguien durante mi ausencia? No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa al pensar en todo eso. Pero quiero pensar positivo, todo saldrá bien ¿o no?


End file.
